helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura
|type = Musical |artist = Morning Musume |format = |recorded = |label = |released = August 27, 2003 |start = May 31, 2003 |end = June 29, 2003 |Chronology1 = Morning Musume Stage Plays Chronology |Last1 = Morning Town (2002) |Next1 = HELP!! Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda. (2004)}}Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura (モーニング娘。主演ミュージカル 江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵; Musical Starring Morning Musume "Forty-Seven Ronin Edo Girls") was a musical based on Chushingura starring Morning Musume. The musical ran from May 31 to June 29, 2003. It was directed by Hiramitsu Takuya with a screenplay written by Kashida Shogo and choreography by Natsu Mayumi. The musical was produced jointly by Itsuki Hiroshi and Tsunku. The soundtrack was released on July 2, 2003, followed by the VHS and DVD on August 27, 2003. Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki *Coconuts Musume **Mika Todd **Kimura Ayaka *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai *Hiroshi Katsuno (勝野洋) *Sawatari Minoru (佐渡稔) *Hirano Kunji (平野くんじ) *Taneko (種子) *Kawabuchi Yoshikazu (川渕良和) *Other Soundtrack Tracklist #Dokkoi! Edokko Chuushingura (Edokko Ver.) (どっこい！江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵（江戸っ娘。Ver．）; Hold On! Forty-Seven Ronin Edo Girls (Edo Girls Ver.)) #Kunoichi RabuRabu-tai no Uta (Full Version) (くのいち羅舞羅舞隊のうた（フルば～じょん）; Kunoichi Love-Love Corps' Song (Full Ver)) #LET’S GO TOGETHER (Full Ver.) (LET’S GO TOGETHER (フルVer.)) #Seishun no Chikai (青春の誓い; Oath of Youth) #Otottsuan Kekkon? (おとっつあん結婚？; Father's Marriage?) #Otottsuan Kekkon? Part 2 (おとっつあん結婚？パート2; Father's Marriage? Part 2) #Suggoi yo! (すっごいよ！; That's so cool!) #Kuyashii!～～～ (くやしぃ～～～！; How Mortifying!) #BAD ＆ BLUE #Yabai tte (やばいって; It's Dangerous) #The Kaitai Shinshou (THE 解体新書; THE Disintegration Book) #Kunoichi RabuRabu-tai no Uta (Cool Version) (くのいち羅舞羅舞隊のうた(クールば～じょん); Kunoichi Love-Love Corps' Song (Cool Version)) #Kawaraban dayo! (瓦版だよ～！; It's the News!) #Urusai Onna ~ RabuRabu-tai VS Oku Jochuu (うるさい女～羅舞羅舞隊VS奥女中; Noisy Woman ~ Love-Love Corps VS The Harem's Maid) #Nanimo Mayowanai (Full Ver.) (なにも 迷わない(フルVer.); Don't Hesitate About Anything (Full Ver.)) #Tachiagare! (立ちあがれ！; Stand Up!) #Dokkoi! Edokko Chuushingura (All Cast Ver.) (どっこい！江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵(オールキャストVer.); Hold On! Edokko Chushingura (All Cast Ver.)) #Dokkoi! Edokko Chuushingura (inst Heart-Warm Ver.) (どっこい！江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵(instハートウォームVer.); Hold On! Edokko Chushingura (Heart-Warming Instrumental Ver.) #Kunoichi RabuRabu-tai no Uta (inst Suspense Version) (くのいち羅舞羅舞隊のうた(instサスペンスば～じょん); Kunoichi Love-Love Corps' Song (Instrumental Suspense Version)) #LET'S GO TOGETHER (inst Obayashi Ver.) (LET'S GO TOGETHER(instお囃子Ver.); LET'S GO TOGETHER (Instrumental Japanese Orchestral Ver.)) #Seishun no Chikai (inst Sanjou Ver.) (青春の誓い(inst参上Ver.); Oath of Youth (Visiting Instrumental Ver.)) #BAD & BLUE (inst Runrun Odekake Ver.) (BAD & BLUE(instルンルンお出かけVer.); BAD & BLUE(Instrumental Euphoric Outing Ver.)) #Tachiagare (inst Piano Ver.) (立ちあがれ！(instピアノVer.); Stand Up! (Instrumental Piano Version)) #Dokkoi! Edokko Chuushingura (inst Fusion Ver.) (どっこい！江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵(instフュージョンVer.); Hold On! Edokko Chushingura (Instrumental Fusion Ver.)) #Dokkoi! Edokko Chuushingura (Edokko Ver. Original Karaoke) (どっこい！江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵(江戸っ娘。Ver.オリジナルカラオケ); Hold On! Forty-Seven Ronin Edo Girls (Edo Girls Ver. Original Karaoke)) #Kunoichi RabuRabu-tai no Uta (Full Version Original Karaoke) (くのいち羅舞羅舞隊のうた(フルば～じょんオリジナルカラオケ); Kunoichi Love-Love Corps' Song (Full Version Original Karaoke)) Trivia *Despite the 6th generation not having officially debuted in Morning Musume at the time, Fujimoto Miki participated in the play as a main cast member. This is presumably due to her prior experience as a Hello! Project soloist. External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 VHSs Category:2003 Albums Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume VHSs Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Coconuts Musume Category:Country Girls Category:2003 Musicals